true fighting spirit
by skeletor14
Summary: Hunter has a crush on one of his friends will he be able to tell them rated m for smut every oc is in there 20's
1. Chapter 1

Hunter sat at home all alone thinking about the person or monster he loved. He wanted her desperately with her smooth blue skin, her luscious red hair and her fighting spirit but he never got the chance to ask her if she shared those feelings with him because the only time he got to speak with papyrus was around but he decided he needed to suck it up and meet her. so he went to his closet and grabbed his favorite shirt and jeans and began to walk to Undyne's. When he arrived he took a gulp and knocked on the door when it opened "oh hey Hunter would you like to come in"?

Hunter's heart stopped "y-yes please" he managed to mutter out blushing like crazy. Undyne moved aside and said "well then please be my guest" Hunter walked in shyly. Undyne shut the door behind him "so what brings you over" she asked "I uh wanted to ask you something" he stuttered out they both sat down at the table "so what is it you want to ask me". Hunter blushed because he knew there was no turning back now he had to ask "U-Undyne for a long time now I had have a crush on you and I need to know if you like me back". silence filled the room "H-Hunter I never knew you felt this way" she placed her hands on hunter's. She began to stand Hunter followed and they brought each other in for a passionate kiss.

When they finally parted string of saliva snapped between them and they opened there eyes to see them filled with lust. Undyne and Hunter pulled each other to her room and fell to the bed. Undyne ripped hunter's shirt off and hunter did the same to Undyne's along with her bra. Undyne sat upon Hunter both gazing into each others eyes but Undyne broke it when she looked down at Hunter's zipper she ripped it open to expose Hunter's raging boner she slid down until it was at the entrance of her mouth she put her lips on the tip and swirled her tongue around it Hunter moaned in pleasure. Undyne started to bob her head up and down "Undyne I'm about to" but before he could even finish his load was in her mouth and her face cringed from the salty taste but she swallowed it.

She wiped her face off and said "we are not done yet" she stood up and pulled her pants down. Undyne grabbed hunter by the hips and rolled him atop her "take me" she exclaimed Hunter pulled down her paintes revealing her wet virgin cunt "GO FULL FORCE SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FIGHTING SPIRIT" so Hunter listened and thrusted full force Undyne screamed in pain and pleasure. Hunter kept his pace and small amount of blood leaked from Undyne's tight cunt "AH FUCK" Undyne's juices sprayed out along with Hunter's. Hunter fell besides his lover and cuddled up to her and she cuddled back "I love you Hunter" she whispered before the both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter upon awaking the first thing the he saw was the hot mess that was left for him. Hunter noticed Undyne was still asleep so he slipped his finger into her and got a gentle moan in response. Hunter giggled and stuck another finger in, her moan was one of intense pleasure but hunter herd the front door burst open and someone yelled "UNDYNE ARE YOU OKAY I HEARD A SCREAM" Hunter instantly recognized the voice it was Papyrus.

Hunters face turned blood red he knew he couldn't be seen like this by him so hunter hid in Undyne's closet and as soon as he shut the door Papyrus burst in. Undyne jumped up and yelled while covering her features "Papyrus don't you knock". Papyrus blushed and covered his eyes "I-I thought I heard you scream, but here will get you a shirt" he muttered and as soon he opened the closet he gasped "H-HUNTER why are you here". "Papyrus look me and Hunter together now" Undyne explained and Papyrus looked confused "r-really oh" Papyrus stuttered and just walked out.

After that fiasco was finished Undyne and Hunter got up and we're going to take a hot shower. Undyne turned water on and hopped in and Hunter got in. The two scrubbed up all the grime left on them from last night but when Undyne went to scrub her slit Hunter stopped her and said "I got it". Hunter knelt down and licked her entrance Undyne jumped in pleasure and started rubbing her perky nipples. Her moans where music to Hunter's ears "Hunter I-I'm" she couldn't even finish her words her sweet juices filled Hunters mouth he gagged it down. Undyne was still twitching with pleasure but when her orgasm subsided they finished there shower and got dressed and decided to have a walk on the town.

They left her house Undyne cuddled up to Hunter and they went down the road and as soon as they crossed the corner "Hello would you like a spider douh..." a voice said Hunter turned to it and IT was Hunters friend Zavier. Hunter broke from Undyne's grasp "uh h-hey bro" Hunter said trying to hide his blush from his friend that saw him with the person slept with "I called it" Zavier said while laughing. Undyne smacked Zavier across the face and Zavier yelled in his nasally Starscream voice "your just laughing because your jealous" Undyne remarked "NO I'M NOT YOU BI" hunter kicked him before he could finish "besides I got Muffet" Zavier coughed out while Hunter and his gal were walking down the street while kissing.


End file.
